The present invention relates to a gun rest cradle, or gun carrier, by which a rifle or a shotgun, as is generally used by a sportsman or a hunter, may be supported from the waist of the user, thus leaving his hands free.
It is an inconvenience, while hunting for example, to continuously carry by hand a relatively heavy and cumbersome firearm such as a shotgun or rifle, while the gun is not in use. It is consequently a common practice for hunters to lay their gun on the ground or to lean it against a tree. Such practices may not only damage the gun, but may also result in accidents caused by unintentional firing of the gun. The present invention, by providing a gun support means in the form of a gun rest cradle worn by a person about the waist, by which a gun may be supported at all times off the ground and without the use of the hands, provides the multiple advantages of freeing the hands of the user, giving fast and easy access to the gun at all times, allowing the user to stand up, sit down, or even move about with the gun remaining at all times within easy and quick access. The present invention, in addition to increasing the comfort of the user, presents the added advantage of increased safety in the use of firearms.